my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Wilson
---- Melissa Wilson (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a very young Pro-Hero in Australia. Born Quirkless, Melissa had to find other ways to be a hero and as such managed to get help from a good friend known as Rachel Gabe. Rachel made Melissa different types of equipment allowing her to become the Pro-Hero she is today. She goes under the alias of The Red Strider (KANJI, ROMAJI) but is known as Mel (メル, Meru) by all her friends, mainly Rachel and Emilia Exelby. Her family has a habit of calling her Bumblebee (KANJI, ROMAJI) due to always 'buzzing' with energy. At a young age Melissa was in a car crash and as such remembers nothing before moving to Australia. Despite asking for information about England to her parents, even now, Melissa has no such information and it has been truly forgotten. This didn't stop Melissa one bit as she moved into a new school and instantly made the greatest friend she will ever make, Emilia Exelby. No matter how down Melissa was, she would always smile and support Emilia. It was something remarkable to the parents as they believed it was something they couldn't teach or give her, but something Melissa just taught herself to do. It was this reason that the family backed up their quirkless daughter to become a Pro-Hero. No matter the cost. Falling to get into hero school was a bump but despite that Melissa joined Sydney Girls High School and did her best to pass with great grades. Never once did she waver in her dream to become a Pro-Hero. Training and researching heroes on the weekend while planning endlessly on the weekdays of minor things such as costumes Melissa's mind was always busy and working towards her goal. Meeting Rachel Gabe was another step forward as she wanted to be a support student having failed to get into that school. The two worked hard together to ensure that Melissa had amazing weapons and armour to help her with her disadvantage in the battle field. Melissa feels she was too focused on her dream that she forgotten about Emilia's. As such she blames herself for Emilia turning into a villain and to this day still treats her like a best friend whenever they meet in the middle of the battle field. This is rather dangerous seeing as her hero license could be taken off for conspiring with a villain but Melissa knows and doesn't care. All she cares about is making it up to Emilia for her selfishness. Appearance Melissa is rather young looking and is often referred as cute to a lot of people. Her colourless eyes clearly show there has been something to happen in her past but with the way she dress so boldly and acts in confidences shows to one and all to not to worry about her. TBA TBA Personality and Traits Melissa can be seen as an immature kid that is still learning how to be an adult. Spending most of her time just enjoying life and joking around Melissa has caused a lot of chaos as well as stopping it in her time as a hero. Her teenage outbursts are still there but she means well. Holding values and an unlimited amount of kindness, Melissa is the reason people smile around her. TBA Melissa also views friendship as the most important thing in her life almost to a fault. Viewing her friends as a power, Melissa trusts anyone and everyone who she believes has good interests but will also do anything to protect a friend from danger. This includes putting herself in the danger or even doing something illegal as Melissa believes her friends are worth the risk. As such, Melissa has been viewed still talking to Emilia despite becoming a villain which could end up causing Melissa grave problems. With little care, Melissa goes on and barely bats an eyelash at people who view her as dumb. She often believes that being dumb and powerless is a lot better than losing one of her friends. This value of friendship is something that shocks her parents as they never taught such lessons to her and shows that Melissa is really just a selfless person who believes others deserve a bigger and better life than her. Of course this is a major problem as Melissa will jump in battle for anyone she believes is trustworthy - which is almost anyone - so she is easy to fool and be betrayed. Melissa doesn't really care about this and never thinks of viewing her friendship and kindness as a weakness or a problem. She views it all as a gift given to her for whatever reason. History Abilities Weapon Handling Equipment Melissa's scythe, better known as Death's Blood (KANJI, ROMAJI) was engineered and created by Rachel Gabe to allow Melissa to be able to save people without having to have a quirk. It is quite a surprise to people when they feel how light Melissa's scythe is, seeing how it is larger than her. Most would expect it to weigh heavy and be almost hard to use but with the help of Rachel, the scythe is actually lighter than it seems, though it is still quite heavy for a girl of Melissa's stature to be holding. Overall, the weight of the scythe comes to about 306 (grams) which allows Melissa to do her usual fast moves and reactions so easily. Death's Blood also has the ability to compact itself into a smaller handle, going as small as 1ft. long from it's former 10ft. long state. This is all achieved by pressing a button at the handle which Melissa grips close-by to protect but also to try and withdraw quickly. At times, Melissa can quickly get her scythe to compact and retract quick enough to cause a bit of a shock to opponents. She then takes that to her advantage. TBA Relationships Family= Mrs Wilson (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Melissa's mother. After Melissa being her fourth attempt for a child, Mrs Wilson was relieved to finally have a child in her life, however, things didn't stay peachy for the family after Mrs Wilson got drunk and decided to drive Melissa home. A car accident ensured which nearly killed her only daughter. Mrs Wilson avoided any charges but did not avoid the scar on her left eye and the near-death experience of her child. Since them, Mrs Wilson has be scared to approach Melissa with the same tone she used too, hiding away and weeping for the mistake she has made in her life. Melissa is confused for this distaste and feeling see gets off her mother due to her never knowing what happened when she went into hospital. Instead, Melissa believes she is at fault for her mother distaste and blames herself of whatever happened years ago. As why else would her mother's left eye be missing? This has created an everlasting grief between the two helping no one seeing as the two are overwhelmed for a grief that shouldn't exist in the first place. Mr Wilson (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Melissa's father. |-| Others= Emilia Exelby (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Melissa's childhood friend and is now Melissa's greatest threat. Formerly being Melissa's greatest friend the two had been friends since they were seven-years-old, however, after Melissa graduate from high school and didn't make it a hero school Emilia slowly became a villain and to this day Melissa blames herself believing that if she tried harder and got in a hero school she would've been able to support Emilia and stop such a path being opened to her. Meeting together felt almost like destiny. Having joined a new school near the start of the term the teacher decided to do some exercises to get everyone to know each other by names and quirks. This excited Melissa, wishing to see new quirks in her life. It didn't take long to take to Emilia who was so quiet she could barely hear anything she said from the other side of the circle but once she showed off her quirk Melissa stared back with glittering eyes. She voiced this out and wanted Emilia to know she looked cool and couldn't' understand why people were so scared of her. This simple action created a friendship like none other. When Melissa's turn came around she simple smiled and said she was quirkless without fear and wherever it was the confidence or the pity, Emilia and Melissa were seen together ever since. Growing up with Emilia had changed a lot of things in Melissa's life. Her thoughts of being a hero together with her became a strong dream she wanted to uphold and constantly said it like it was pure facts rather than a dream a seven-year-old was creating from a friendship that had just been created only a few months. As such, when Melissa was denied to go to hero school but Emilia was accepted, Melissa joined up to a general school nearby and supported Emilia all the way. Spending weekends training and helping her with homework as well as getting some gossip about heroes and recent events from Emilia, to Melissa nothing had changed. Slowly it did, however, as Emilia started to become rather late on responses to texts or make up reasons she couldn't' visit on the weekend. Melissa became the only one to dream of the two becoming heroes together. To this day Melissa has no idea what happened to break the relationship of the two or to cause her to become a villain but she blame every single thing on herself. This has caused a rather big weight on Melissa which can be seen to those close to her but she hides it well. Melissa sometimes sees or gets call about Emilia and attempts to speak to her. Despite the difference between alignments, Melissa always greets her with a cat pun like nothing ever changed. Melissa is unsure how else she should act in a time like this. Trivia * Melissa is based on Ruby Rose from the anime series, RWBY. * Melissa's hero name Red Strider was made thanks to Holo. * This is the first collaboration page the author has made on this wiki but also the first one with BQD. Category:Females Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Former Students Category:Quirkless